Family and Friends
by dosoalsd9iak
Summary: Sequel to The Gryfindor Malfoy. How can Scorpius stay friends with the Potters and Weasleys without falling out with his family again?
1. Malfoy Manor

**I started writing a new fic, but it's rubbish, so I might not write more of it for a while. I really liked writing the first part of this story, so I'm going to do this as a sequel. You might want to read The Gryffindor Malfoy first. And please do!! I'd love more reviews on that one too!! Hope it's good.**

Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy sat comfortably on the dark green couch in the living room of Malfoy Manor. He was talking animatedly about Quidditch with his older brother Vincent. It was the summer holidays, and two weeks in, nothing had gone wrong.

"At least I didn't fly into a tree." Scorpius teased, and Vincent turned red.

"Shut up." he said.

"But seriously, how did that happen? I mean, you can see a tree if it's right in front of you, can't you?" Scorpius asked. Vincent smiled.

"It was an accident." he said. Scorpius laughed. The boys' mother, Asteria, walked in.

"Scorpius, there is an owl for you." she said. Scorpius nodded and went to get the letter.

In the kitchen, which Scorpius was rarely in, considering he never cooked, an owl was waiting for him. He recognised it as the owl he had seen in the Potter's house over Christmas last year. It was from Albus.

_Hey Scorp,_

_Do you want to come to my house for a weekend or something? I mean, if it's okay with your Mum and Dad. _

_Get back to me about it,_

_  
Albus._

Scorpius wasn't sure. The family hadn't touched on Scorpius's friendship with the Potters and Weasleys, because they had only recovered from the huge argument over him being in Gryffindor. He wanted to go, so he decided to ask his mother.

**I just got straight into it!! Any ideas, tips, praise or criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Family Arguments

**I hope u liked the first chapter!! I cannot stop writing! Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

Scorpius walked back into the room where Vincent was sitting with their mother. Vincent looked up expectantly.

"Who was the letter from?"

"Albus." Scorpius answered, and both Vincent and Asteria looked at the letter disapprovingly.

"What did he want?" Asteria asked.

"He wanted to know if I could go over to his for a weekend." Scorpius said. He was twiddling is thumbs, a sign that he was nervous. Vincent laughed out loud.

"Yeah, right." he said loudly. Scorpius looked at him angrily.

"I do not think so." Asteria said.

"But, Mother-"

"Scorpius!" Asteria snapped. "After everything, this ees not the time." Scorpius folded his arms stubbornly.

"They're my friends."

"Come on, Scorpius!" Vincent said. "Do you just try to cause trouble?"

"No!" Scorpius snapped.

"Maybe anuzzer time." Asteria said gently, but Scorpius knew she was lying.

"Hm? Like when?" he asked. Asteria sighed.

"Scorpius-"

"No! You have to let me see my friends!"

Vincent raised his eyes to heaven.

"Get new friends, then!"

Scorpius thought this was very unfair. He stormed out of the room. He went up to his bedroom, and wrote a letter back to Albus.

_Albus,_

_I'm not sure about it. My Mother said no and I'm not even going to mention it to my Father until she gives in. _

_I'll try to change her mind, though. They are really unfair. Might see you in Diagon Alley or something._

_Scorpius. _

With a sigh, he got the family owl, Bobo, and tied the parchment to her leg, then sent it off to Albus. He had nothing to do. He sat at the desk for a while, then read his new book, _The Snitch_. But his mind wasn't really on the book. He was annoyed, very annoyed. No-one was going to stop him being friends with James, Albus, Rose and the rest of the Potters and Weasleys. If they couldn't choose what house he was to be in, they wouldn't choose his friends, either.


	3. Diagon Alley

**I have absoloutley no excuse for how long I took to update, I'm so sorry. I just forgot about it. I know, it's really annoying when people dont update, so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this really late chapter, and I promise to update more frequently. Sorry again, Jojo. **

Scorpius was very angry at his mother for not allowing him to visit his friends, just because they were Potters. Vincent, not wanting to ruin his friendship with Scorpius like the last time, didn't mention the invitation at all.

Scorpius was sitting on his bed in his bedroom. Rose had written to ask if her was going to Albus's house or not. Scorpius was just finished replying. He was not happy. Then he had an idea. He was going to Diagon Alley with his Mother in three days time and he could ask if Albus and Rose would meet him there. Of course, he wouldn't mention it to his parents or Vincent.

The next day, Rose replied to his letter.

_Scorpius,_

_I'm not sure that that is a good idea. Whatever will your parents think? We are going to Diagon Alley anyway, my mum needs some stuff for cooking, and we need some food for the owls. I think Albus and James are coming along, but should we meet up? I mean, your parents aren't letting you go to Albus's house, they might be angry. I will talk to Albus about it anyway. Write soon. Hope your summer is going okay. By the way, your spelling hasn't improved._

_Rose._

Scorpius didn't care whether his parents approved or not.

_Rose,_

_I don't care if my parents dissaprove, you can meet me in Diagon Alley. See you there, and Albus to, if he's coming._

_Scorpius._

Scorpius, his parents and Vincent set off for Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. While browsing through books in Flourish and Blotts while his parents looked for a book, he saw Rose.

"Rose!" Scorpus said. Rose turned and smiled brightly.

"Scorpius! Albus, look, Scorpius is here." Rose said to a bored looking Albus who smiled happily.

"Hey Scorpius. Having a good summer?" Al asked.

"Yes. Are you?" Scorpius asked. Vincent looked over, and didn't smile. He walked over.

"Scorpius we're leaving now." he said stiffly.

"No, Mother is still looking for a recipe book." Scorpius pointed out.

"Well me and Father are going to have a look at the brooms. Do you want to come?" Vincent asked.

"No. See you later." Scorpius said. Vincent walked off angrily. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't come over to our house. My Mother didn't think it a good idea." Scorpius explained.

"It's okay." Albus said.

Harry and James Potter walked through the door.

"Hi Scorpius!" They said together.

"Hello." Scorpius smiled.

"Scorpius!" came a sharp voice. Scorpius looked over, and saw his Father glaring at him.

"Come on. We are leaving." Draco snapped. Scorpius looked apologetically at his friends.

"See you later." he said.

"Scorpius!" Draco snapped impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Scorpius snapped.

"Bye." Al said. Scorpius walked over to his Father and the Malfoy family left the shop immediately.

"Too bad." Albus said.

…………

In Eeylops Owl Emporium, Draco turned to Scorpius.

"Did you know they were going to be in Diagon Alley today" he asked. Scorpius decided it was best not to lie.

"Yes." he answered.

"You know I don't like those people, Scorpius." Draco said.

"You know they're my friends, Father." Scorpius protested.

"You just want more trouble, don't you?" Draco said.

"No! Father, I didn't know who they were when we made friends!" Scorpius said.

"But you found out, you should have known not to stay friends with blood traitors. That's crossing the line. I don't mind you being a Gryffindor anymore, Scorpius, you know that, but, Potters and Weasleys…" Draco trailed off.

"But they're my friends." Scorpius said. Draco wasn't listening, though, he had spotted who had walked through the door.

"Let's go, Scorpius." he said quickly.

"But we have to get some food for Bobo and-"

"Scorpius, we're going." Draco said firmly. Scorpius turned around and saw why.

"Father! Just because they're here, too doesn't mean we have to go. Your being stupid." Scorpius said, angry now.

"Don't call me stupid, Scorpius!" Draco said angrily.

"You're acting stupid!" Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, if you don't leave this shop right now, you will be in so much trouble-"

"Hi, Scorpius!" Albus yelled, spotting him. Then he saw his father, and thought it maybe wasn't a good idea.

"Hi Albus!" Scorpius said, ignoring his father.

"Scorpius! We are leaving now!" Draco said.

"Wait, I'm talking to my friends." Scorpius said. He was angry with his Father now. He walked over to Albus and Rose.

"Hi." Scorpius said.

"Hi Scorpius." Rose said, looking over his shoulder to Scorpius's father. He was coming over.

"Scorpius!" Draco sounded very angry.

"What?" said a very annoyed Scorpius.

"You are in so much trouble, I told you we were leaving, and you just completely ignored-"

"Hello, Scorpius." Harry said loudly.

"Hi, Harry." Scorpius smiled.

"Scorpius, are you listening to me?" Draco said loudly. But Scorpius ignored him.

"Are you having a good summer, Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh… yes." Rose said distractedly.

"Good. What have you been up to?" Scorpius asked his friends. Then he heard yelling. He turned to see Draco and Ron shouting at each other.

"…only talking to his friends!" Ron protested.

"Scorpius is not allowed to be friends with blood traitors!" Draco yelled. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and James turned around, astounded.

"Hey! HEY! Stop!" Ginny yelled.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione said. Vincent and Astoria Malfoy came over.

"Scorpius." said his Mother sharply. "What ees going on?"

"Father and Ron are fighting." Scorpius explained. Vincent didn't smile. He looked over at James, who he bullied, and glared at him. James glared back.

"…your filthy children influencing my son, turning him in to a Gryffindor!" Draco said nastily.

"You son is a Gryffindor because he wants to be!" Harry said.

"My son would be in Slytherin if he hadn't met your children on the train!" Draco insisted.

"No I wouldn't!" Scorpius said. "I never, ever wanted to be in Slytherin. I told you that before, Father!"

"Scorpius. Stay out of this!" Draco snarled.

"Father, let's just go, please." Scorpius said. Draco was livid.

"You're the one who acts nice toward BLOOD TRAITORS!" he yelled.

"Don't talk to your own son like that, Malfoy!" Hermione said, shocked.

"I'll talk to him however I want!" Draco said. A worker came over.

"Whoever is making all this noise, please leave, or I will have to take matters further."

Draco scowled. "Come on, we're leaving."

"I'll write to you or something." Albus said weakly.

"Sorry." Scorpius said, looking first at Albus, then Harry and Ron. Scorpius left the shop, quickly.

**I felt really bad about keeping this so long, so it's pretty long. Review please, I need to know whats wrong with it. **


	4. Warning

None of the Malfoy family spoke to Scorpius for the rest of the day. He spent the day in his room, wrote letters to Albus and Rose apologizing, and asked them say sorry to their parents as well. The following day, they replied.

_Scorpius,_

_It's fine. It wasn't your fault. My mum says she hopes your okay. I suppose I wont see you until school starts again. Sorry. Well, there is only three weeks left of the holidays. See you soon,_

_Rose. _

_Scorpius,  
_

_It's okay, it was your dads fault. So, I guess I wont see you until school. My dad says he wants to speak to your dad. I think he's going to contact him through the Ministry. I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he insisted. Sorry about what happened in Diagon Alley. Talk to you later,_

_Albus._

_P.S- James and Lily say hello._

Uh-oh. Scorpius knew this wasn't a good idea. Should he warn his Father? Maybe he'd ask Rose if it was a good idea first. Yes, he'd ask Rose.

Two days later, Rose replied.

_Scorpius, _

_I didn't know Uncle Harry was going to do that! I think it's best you warn your father, Scorpius. If he finds out you knew and didn't tell him, you would get in trouble. Tell me how it goes. _

_Rose. _

Scorpius nodded, Rose was right. He went to find his Father.

His Mother was in the living room with Vincent.

"Mother, where's Father?" Scorpius asked.

"In the garden, seeing off some friends." Mother replied.

Scorpius found his father in the garden, walking back form the gate where he had presumably been seeing off his friends.

"Father?" Scorpius said nervously.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"I thought I'd warn you, Father, that Harry Potter will be looking to see you." Scorpius said.

"How do you know this?" Draco asked.

"Albus told me." Scorpius explained.

"Through the Ministry, I presume?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. "I just thought you might want to know."


	5. Ministry of Magic

Draco recieved a letter in official Ministry stationary requesting his presence for a meeting with Harry Potter.

"...using the Ministry for his own needs...abusing his post..." Draco was muttering.

"What's that?" Astoria asked.

"Potter, wants me to see him because of what happened in Diagon Alley." Draco said. Scorpius, who was sitting at the table eating breakfast with the rest of the family, sunk down in his chair.

"When?" Astoria asked.

"Today! Didn't even give me a few days! Completley inconsiderate, always has been, that Potter." Draco complained.

"But, Draco, I wont be at home today, I'm going to my cousins wedding." Astoria said.

"You can bring the boys, can't you?" Draco asked.

"No, it's in France. I wont be back until tomorrow." Astoria explained.

"Oh, great," Draco sighed. "Right, boys, you'll have to come to the Ministry, with me."

...

The Ministry of Magic was, as usual, busy. The Malfoys had come by Floo Powder. They joined the busy group of visitors and recieved their buttons, as they hadn't used the visitors entrance. They headed off to the Auror Office.

Harry Potter was waiting when they arrived.

"I didn't expect you to have your children with you."

"Yes, well, my wife is in France, so there was no alternative." Draco explained, not nicely.

"Well, boys, if you would just wait out here, while me and your father have a little chat, okay?" Harry said.

"Please don't talk to my children, I don't want them mingling with the likes of you." Draco said. "Boys, wait out here." he said, as if they couldn't hear Harry because he was a Potter. Vincent sat on the chairs outside the office stonyfaced. Scorpius looked apologeticaly at Harry before joining his brother on the chairs.

It was very dull, waiting outside. Fifteen minutes through, Vincent, who was a very impatient person, was rattling his fingers on the chair.

"Oh, hurry up, Father." he said.

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Vincent." Scorpius said. Then he heard loud voices coming from the door.

"Oh great, fighting again." he said unhappily. Vincent smiled.

"Well, that means we're leaving soon."

And sure enough, two minutes later, Draco came storming out, with Harry not far behind him.

"I don't wish to speak of this any further," Draco said, loudly, "Especially not in front of my children."

"Will you just come inside then, for a minute, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, Potter," Draco said. "Come on, boys."

"Look, Malfoy, the boys just want to be friends, and..." Harry started.

"No!" Draco yelled, poeple turning to look now.

"Why can't Scorpius be friends with Albus and Rose?" Harry asked.

"They are related to you." Draco said simply.

"I saved your life twice!" Harry snapped.

"You are a blood traitor." Draco spat. The people gasped, tutted and started giving out to Draco.

"...say that in front of your kids! Look how upset the little 'un is!" An old lady said. Scorpius was on the verge of tears.

"...terrible example for those two children of yours." A man said, pointing at Vincent and Scorpius.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco said, and swooped out of the corridor. Vincent and Scorpius hurried to keep up with him, as he raced through the building.

Draco grabbed his children by the arm and Apparated home.

"Scorpius," he said dangerously, "I forbid you to talk to a Potter or Weasley ever again. Do not contact them, I'll check yur post if I think you're writing to blood traitors. Do not hang around with filth like that ever again!" he yelled.

Scorpius looked at his father for a moment. He felt tears fall down his face. He turned around and walked out of the room, into his bedroom, and he didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	6. Letters

Scorpius didn't come down the next morning, either. When Astoria arrived home at lunchtime, Scorpius hadn't come downstairs yet.

Scorpius was lying on his bed, thinking about what had happened last night. He didn't write to Albus or Rose. He didn't dare. He wondered what to do. He wasn't going to talk to his father. He was so angry at his father. There was a knock on the door.

"Scorpius?" came his mothers voice. Scorpius didn't answer. The door opened. Scorpius sat up.

"Scorpius, why have you not come down?" Astoria asked. Scorpius didn't answer.

"I heard vat happened in ze Ministry, Scorpius," Astoria said quietly, "And I know zat your father doen't wish for you to speak to your friends."

"I have to talk to my friends, Mother." Scorpius said.

"I don't think zat you should be in touch with zem just now." Astoria said gently.

"But, they'll wonder why I'm not writing back, Mother!" Scorpius protested.

"Scorpius, eet ees for the best." Astoria said, slightly firmer.

"It's not fair," Scorpius said quietly, "They're my _friends_."

"Scorpius, darling, you know why we do not wish for you to be friends with them. But, I understand. It will be very 'ard for you. But, we cannot allow you to be friends with zeeze people." Astoria said.

"I can't just ignore them, Mother." Scorpius said, tears running down his face.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry, but, you understand why we don't want you naking friends with zem, don't you?" Astoria said, comforting Scorpius by giving him a hug.

"Because you and Father don't like them." Scorpius said.

"Eet's not like zat, eet's just..." Astoria trailed off.

"It's because they don't accept the whole blood purity thing." Scorpius said. Astoria couldn't think of what to say. She decided to change the subject.

"Are you hungry?" Astoria asked. Scorpius nodded.

"But I'm not coming down." he said.

"I will get you something. But, come down soon." Astoria said. Scorpius didn't say anything.

...

Over the next week, Scorpius recieved three letters off both Albus and Rose, one off James and even one off Harry. He didn't reply.

_Scorpius,_

_What's going on? Why aren't you writing back? Are you upset with Albus and Rose? They are very worried about you. I'm very, very sorry about the Ministry. I told Albus to tell you in one of his letters, I hope he did. Please write back, we are all getting seriously worried about you. Maybe your Father doesn't want you to write back? I know he doesn't approve of your friendship, but please, at least tell us your okay. _

_Write soon,_

_Harry_

He felt awful, but, he rememebered how awful it had been when the family had ignored him last time, he didn't want to fight with his family again. He spent most of his time in his room. He went downstairs for meals, and that was mostly it.

Vincent walked into the bedroom.

"Scorp? Do you want to play some Quidditch, or something?" he asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"No."

"You don't want to play Gobstones, or anything?" Vincent asked.

"No." Scorpius said. Vincent sighed.

"Mother and Father are rather worried about you, Scorpius." Vincent said, sitting down on the bed.

"They're the ones who wont let me write to my friends." Scorpius said bitterly.

"You're not writing to them, are you?" Vincent asked.

"No." Scorpius said. "Honest."

"Really?" Vincent said disbelievingly.

"I swear. Look at the letters, they are all worried. Even Harry wrote." Scorpius pointed to the pile of letters. Vincent read the open one from Harry.

"Oh." he said.

"I don't know what to do at school though." Scorpius said.

"Forget it, for now. Look, tomorrow, we'll be going to Diagon Alley for the school stuff. Mother says she really wants you to go. You need school robes, anyway." Vincent said. Scorpius nodded.

"Fine. Tell Mother I'll go." Scorpius said and went to open the window, where an owl was waiting with another letter. VIncent left the room.

_Scorpius,_

_Please, please write! We are so, so worried! Uncle Harry said he'd write to you too. Why aren't you answering. We're all seriously worried. My dad told me to tell you to ignore you father if he's giving you a hard time. Oh, Scorpius, please write! Albus is really worried too, and so is James, even little Lily. Everyone told me to tell you to please write. My Gran sends her love, and says to tell us you're alright. See, everyone is giving us messages for you. Even Uncle George was serious for a moment when he told me to tell you to write. _

_Please write,_

_Rose._

Scorpius looked at the letter sadly, but he let the owl go back with no message.

...

In Diagon Alley, none of the Malfoy family talked much. They got all the supplies for school, they got robes, stuff for the owls. Nothing lightened the mood for the remainder of the summer. Scorpius recieved dozens of letters from the Potters and Weasleys. He got them from Albus, Rose, James, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Andromeda, Gran Weasley and even little Lily, who had just written "PLEASE WRITE BACK" in colourful writing. Scorpius didn't write back once.

As school approached, Scorpius got more and more nervous.

**I'm trying to make up for not writing, by writing loads. Any tips, advice, praise, criticism appreciated. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.**


	7. Hogwarts

**I had scrapped this, but got bored, and wrote more. I'm sorry for that :(... I dunno how often I'll update, but it'll vary. I'll try, but I dont have much time on the computer. Anyway, review? Please! **

"Just ignore them." Vincent said. They were sitting on the couch, and Scorpius was extremely worried. School was back the next day, and he didn't know what to do.

"It's not that easy though, is it?" he asked.

"It is. Just talk to some other kids."

"Everyone's already made their friends." Scorpius said sadly. Vincent was silent.

Scorpius was glad to have him back. He did love his brother, despite how different they were. He had been lost without him last year. James Potter had been great, but it wasn't the same.

"Will you write to me, Vincent?" he asked. Vincent smiled.

"Of course I will. But don't tell any of my friends."

Scorpius laughed. Slytherins. He'd never understand Vincent fully. Scorpius was so honest, and Vincent was so secretive. Scorpius knew he'd be an awful Slytherin.

The boys spent their last day home playing quidditch outside.

Scorpius didn't sleep that night. He was sad, and scared. He wanted nothing more than to have his friends back. He'd been so sure that when he and his father made up, things would be fine. He thought his father would understand, and let him have his friends. He didn't realise Draco was just forgiving him for being put in the wrong house.

The whole thing seemed pretty stupid now, in Scorpius' eyes.

________________

They apparated from just outside the Manor to just outside Kings Cross station. Scorpius got into the same compartment as Vincent, who was going to tell his friends they were being forced to sit together.

Scorpius was on the verge of tears. Vincent, as much as he loved his brother, wasn't happy. He felt to be a Malfoy you had to be stronger than that. Why was he about to cry?

Vincent rarely cried. But he felt bad too.

"Scorp, c'mon. This is all for the best." he said. Scorpius sniffed.

"Sorry." he said.

The compartment door opened.

"Scorpius!" Rose shouted, and she forced him into a tight hug. He didn't resond whatsoever.

"Why haven't you replied to our letters!" she said, now angry.

Vincent growled. "What do you think you are doing? We have no room in this compartment for _you_."

"But… Scorpius!" Rose was hurt. Scorpius looked away. He sat down opposite Vincent, and ignored her.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"Go away!" Scorpius said angrily. It killed him to say it. Al was his very best friend.

"Let's go." James said, giving Rose a quick hug as she burst into tears.

They left. Vincent smiled, and looked at Scorpius with pride.

"Nicely done, Scorp. Well done."

Scorpius didn't reply. He was ashamed.

**I know I dont deserve it, but I'd love some reviews? I can improve then....**


	8. Decisions

**Sorry about the lack of updates. And I know this is short. I deleted the longer original by accident, and I had to get something up.**

Scorpius had never been more ashamed in his life. He wasn't sure if he could do this. As soon as they had walked into his compartment, he had realised just how much he needed them. He didn't talk to Vincent the rest of the way to Hogwarts. He sat by himself at the feast, and he felt horrible. He kept seeing how Rose looked when he'd asked her to go away. He saw her disappointed face and it killed him. Oh, it was so unfair. He had been so sure everything would be alright, he had never expected his father to do this again. Last year had seemed such a breakthrough.

Maybe it wasn't worth not talking to his friends. He figured Draco would always find something to hold against him, until he was just like the Slytherins. Scorpius did not want that to happen.

Maybe he really should talk to them. Would they even want to talk? He had been so rude. He'd have to apologize. Maybe they could help him. He seriously didn't think he could handle losing his family, but was it worth it to change himself?

Scorpius sat on the edge of his bed. Rose and Albus were on the bed next to his, talking distractedly, stealing quick glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

He took a deep breath.

"Al? Rose?" he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Albus asked.

"I'm so sorry."

Rose looked upset.

"Why did you… How could you say those things?"

"I… I thought I had to, my father said…" Scorpius faltered.

"And you never returned a single letter!" Rose scolded.

"I know," Scorpius said, "I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I wasn't allowed, and I didn't talk to you because I'm not allowed!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"But…" Al faltered, "I thought that you and your family were ok?"

"My Father said I could be a Gryffindor if I wasn't friends with you." Scorpius said, "And I don't know what to do."

"He… I'm sorry Scorp." Al said.

"I'm sorry, guys. Really, I shouldn't have been so awful." Scorpius said.

"It's fine. You want your family, it's understandable." Rose said.

"What do I do now though?"

As he asked it, a letter flew through the open window.

_Scorpius,_

_I noticed how upset you were, and I don't want you to be alone all year. I know as well as you do that Father wont be happy until you're the most Slytherin-like Gryffindor there is. Maybe talking to your friends is best. If you do decide to do so, I'll be here if you need to talk. Write me a letter. I mean, I have to uphold an image, and I'll act like I agree with Father, but I'll try to make him see what he's doing, and I'll be here for you. I'll try, at least._

_Vincent._

The letter made Scorpius make his decision. He wasn't going to give up his friends. Father would have to get used to it. Scorpius sighed. He really didn't want another year like last year. But, he supposed it might work out like it did last year. He sure hoped so.

**Reviews are appreciated of course!**


End file.
